House of Truths
House of Truths is a Hetalia fangame created by Diamondsnake . The game features the characters America (Alfred), England (Arthur) and Japan (Kiku). The first demo was released on the 27th of July 2013, however the story had been in early development since mid-2012. House of Truths was originally intended to be a drama/horror fanfiction but it never progressed beyond a series of unpublished concepts and drabbles. The game itself was initially an experiment on Diamondsnake's behalf with RPG Maker VX Ace and it eventually transformed into a full blown project. The game features custom character sprites, facesets and CG artwork produced by the creator, as well as original soundtracks by deviantART user PeaceGem4. Since the 13th of April 2014, a second demo has been released for House of Truths and features one playable ending. The creator hopes to include several more endings in the full version, which are determined by the player's choices in-game. The current demo version can be found here. The game was announced as discontinued on the 12th of December 2015, due to a lack of interest on the creator's part. Summary Alfred invites Arthur to come ghost-hunting with him over the weekend after being inspired by paranormal television programmes. Although reluctant, Arthur gives in, only to find out that he wasn't the only one invited. To his dismay, Kiku was also going ghost-hunting. The whole trip becomes awkward due to the series of complicated relationships each of the characters have engaged in, with one another. Whether or not they make it through the supernatural ordeals that await them depends upon how well they can come to terms with their past and future. Characters Arthur England Arthur is the first playable character in House of Truths. He is described in-game as 'an ill-tempered fellow who can't quite admit to being lonely.' His character tag is simply the 'Bushy-Browed Brit'. Alfred America Playable during one of the choices mid-game, Alfred is described in-game as '...the 'life of the party', he is loud and energetic - perhaps not in a good way...' His character tag is the 'Self-Professed Hero' Kiku Japan Kiku is the only unplayable main character in House of Truths. Described in-game as 'A humble man who never says more than what's necessary.' His character tag is 'Perceptive Otaku'. Nirinni Nirinni acts as the game's item vendor. She's what is known as a Hearth Sprite, a spiritual entity that dwells within the home. Though largely benevolent and jovial, Nirinni's mischievous behaviour can easily be interpreted as suspicious. Having been present in the house since before its abandonment, she doesn't give away much information to the player. Kali More commonly known as the ghost of a little girl that appears in the house, Kali only makes a proper appearance if the player chooses to make Alfred retrieve the ingredients for Arthur's potion. She leaves notes around the house during the early-game and appears to be quite bonded to the Spirit Hound. When the player controls Alfred, Kali will challenge him to a game of hide and seek in a cavern behind the house. If the player wins all three rounds, she rewards the player with the final potion ingredient. A loss at the final round will result in one of the playable endings. Monique Briefly mentioned at the end of the second demo, Monique is a servant who worked under the owner of the house. Her diary mentions that she was an orphan who was taken in by the owner - whose name is unreadable. Despite Monique's initial gratitude, the diary then details of the owner's allegedly mad ambitions. Before the game was cancelled, there had been a scene programmed into the game between Monique and Arthur, in which she reveals to the player what had occurred to have made the house so haunted. A mini-boss fight had also been programmed. Aileen Not mentioned within any of the released demos, Aileen was meant to be the primary antagonist of the game. She is the owner of the house and mother to Kali. She is proficient in dark magic and has had a long obsession with beauty and youthfulness. She appears in game as the entity that attacks Arthur and Alfred while they search for Kiku. The Imitator A secondary antagonist that was a spawn of Aileen's magic. The Imitator has not been mentioned or included in any of the released demos, however was programmed into the game before its cancellation. Plot section contains spoilers The game begins with Arthur answering the phone. Alfred, inspired by several ghost-hunting television shows, invites Arthur to go on a hunt of their own over the coming weekend. Reluctantly Arthur agrees but is unaware that Kiku had also been invited to the outing. The three arrive at an isolated house in Alfred's car in an undisclosed location that Alfred claimed to have discovered through Google. Despite both Arthur and Kiku's uncertainty, Alfred breaks open the front door and initiates their exploration. For the most part the house appears abandoned, though remnants of clothes and packed boxes suggest that there had been inhabitants living there not too long before. Alfred insists on removing the lunchbox that is discovered in the fridge, much to Kiku and Arthur's disgust. This triggers the fridge to laugh which rouses suspicion on Arthur's part, though the others do not seem to take notice. Throughout the house are paintings of an abstract and morbid nature, prompting curious and concerned dialogue from the characters. Category:RPG Maker VX Ace Category:Unfinished games Category:Horror games